Ne me regarde pas comme ça
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Riku voit Sora s'étioler, sans savoir quoi faire. Ce qu'il aurait pu penser, si son ami devait partir.


.

Sora.

.

Mon ami, mon frère.

Tu as changé.

.

Monstrueusement.

.

Je te regarde aujourd'hui encore et je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

.

Tu as toujours les yeux dans le vague. Comme si tu avais du mal à t'arracher à un rêve.

Un rêve très douloureux.

.

Tu réponds un peu en retard.

Ton visage est trop souvent pensif, absent.

Tu décroches, on t'appelle, tu secoues la tête, t'excuses. Et quand tu sursautes, tu portes la main à ton cœur, avec un petit sourire coupable.

Je n'ose pas te prendre dans mes bras, j'ai peur que tu pleures.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mais je sais que tu pleurerais.

.

Ca fait quelques temps maintenant.

Bientôt deux semaines je crois.

Depuis qu'on est revenu...

Oui, peut-être.

Mais peut-être que je ne le voyais pas, avant.

Je ne vois que ça à présent.

.

Tu t'éloignes.

Tu es distant quand on rie, tu t'écartes doucement, le sable crisse.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Je distrais juste un peu les autres pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ton absence.

En me retenant de te suivre, les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes.

Je ne sais pas où tu vas quand tu nous quittes.

.

Tu parles de moins en moins.

Il y a du monde autour de nous, de la chaleur, on n'entend pas ton silence.

Mais il résonne dans ma tête.

Tu parlais facilement, trop même, avant, tu me disais tout, tes joies, tes peines, tes rêves.

Avant.

Tu ne me dis plus rien.

Maintenant.

.

Tu manges peu.

Toi qui engouffrais, vite, tu t'étouffais souvent, on te tapait dans le dos en rigolant.

Aujourd'hui, comme hier, et sûrement comme demain, tu touches à peine à ton assiette, et tu te lèves, sans bruit, au milieu des rires et des éclats de voix.

Pour disparaître pendant plusieurs heures.

Quand tu fais ça, j'ai juste envie de tout casser.

.

Tu dors mal.

Je t'entends, nos chambres sont presque côtes à côtes, j'entends gémir dans le noir, et je crispe les paupières.

Demain, comme tous les matins, tu auras des cernes, le visage trop clair, et surtout, surtout, un sourire tiré qui ne trompe que toi.

J'aurais envie de hurler.

Je ne dirais rien.

Je ne peux rien faire.

Et je me déteste pour ça.

.

Tu passes tes journées en aveugle, et on n'est plus là pour toi.

Tu nous frôle sans t'en rendre compte, tu t'en vas, tu ne ris plus.

Tu te détaches.

De la réalité, de la vie, de nous.

De moi.

.

Et je crois que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

.

Les autres ne le voient pas.

Je fais tout pour qu'ils ne voient rien.

J'arrive même à mentir à Kairi.

Je ne veux pas qu'on te questionne, qu'on te blesse ou qu'on te fasse des reproches.

C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Et de toute façon, même s'ils s'en rendaient compte, ils seraient comme moi.

Impuissants.

Avec simplement leurs yeux pour te regarder.

Et des souvenirs plein la tête.

Ton sourire, tes yeux rieurs, ta voix douce, ta chaleur dans mon dos, ton rire...

M'en rappeler, et te voir maintenant...

.

Je te jure que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

.

J'aimerais que ça s'arrête.

Je ferais n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu veux

Pour que tu redeviennes comme avant.

Je t'en supplie tous les jours.

J'y crois...

Sans rien voir changer le matin que la pâleur de tes yeux, plus accentuée que hier, moins que demain.

Et chaque instant passé à s'attendre à ce que tu t'éveilles, à guetter, et à chaque fois être déçu, t'en vouloir, ce reprendre, et recommencer ce manège malsain la seconde d'après.

Chaque minute passée à se contrôler, à se contraindre à être le soi que l'on est censé être, sans te quitter des yeux, en te cherchant du coin du cœur, en aillant mal en t'apercevant.

Chaque jour te regarder, s'y forcer, comme si détourner les yeux te perdrait pour toujours.

Chaque soir souhaiter avec l'énergie du désespoir que le lendemain tu souries, s'il te plait...

Chaque nuit se lever pour marcher vers la mer, essayer un peu d'oublier ton poids dans la poitrine, ta douleur.

.

Tout le temps, tout le temps...

Sans savoir pourquoi.

Jusqu'à cette nuit.

.

Et peut-être que j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir...

.

Mais Mickey est venu me trouver sur la plage.

Il m'a expliqué, de la peine dans la voix, et je n'y ai pas crû.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas.

.

Je ne voulais pas.

.

Mais je te revois aujourd'hui...

Les mains crispées sur ton tee-shirt.

Tes yeux qui me passent au travers.

Tu ne me réponds pas.

L'air ailleurs, comme si tu cherchais quelque chose.

Quelqu'un.

.

Et j'y crois.

A contre-cœur.

.

Je ne t'en veux pas.

Je ne peux pas.

Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

.

Je comprends certaine choses à présent.

Pourquoi tu pleurais sans savoir ce qui te blessait.

Pourquoi tu te trompais parfois de nom en m'appelant.

Et surtout pourquoi tu as quelque chose de mort dans les yeux.

.

C'est peut-être ça qui m'a convaincu.

En partie.

Mais...

Je m'en serais douté, tu sais.

.

Je te connais comme personne.

.

Je sais comme tu es tendre, trop.

Comme tu aimes les autres plus que toi-même.

Ta façon de prendre leur douleur pour les en soulager.

.

Au détriment de ton cœur à toi.

.

Et maintenant, voilà, toi, tu...

Tu le pleures.

.

Toi, ou l'autre...

Quelle importance?

Vous êtes emmêlés maintenant.

.

Puisque...

.

C'est à sa mort que tout a commencé.

C'est le cœur de l'autre qui a éclaté.

C'est sa peine, ses regrets qui t'ont envahi.

.

Doucement, doucement...

.

Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'il y avait comme souffrances en Roxas a fini par prendre le dessus sur ton cœur. Tu as pratiquement oublié qui tu étais. Seule la tristesse d'avoir perdu Axel existe à tes yeux. Bientôt, très bientôt, tu oublieras ton nom, tu oublieras Kairi, et tu m'oublieras, moi.

.

Rien que l'idée me transperce.

Me bouffe.

M'asphyxie.

.

Ca s'effondre en moi, ça casse ce que t'avais déjà commencé à briser...

Et tu sais ce qui me tue?

Le pire, ce qui me rends fou, ce qui fait le plus mal?

.

Je ne peux rien y faire.

.

Rien.

Rien.

Et j'aurais beau hurler, me débattre, te secouer...

Je ne peux pas empêcher Roxas de souffrir.

.

J'ai envie de crever.

.

Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est lui.

.

Lui.

Pas moi.

Pas moi...

.

Juste lui.

.

Lui, je voudrais le...

Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Il doit avoir aussi mal que moi, s'il peut encore ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Je le sais, je le sais que trop bien, même.

.

C'est l'autre.

.

Mais il sait que l'autre s'est effacé.

Mais tu sais qu'il est mort devant toi.

Mais je sais que t'es triste à mourir, puisque l'autre...

.

Aaaah...

.

Tu vois, c'est presque drôle.

Si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal.

Et là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la lune s'étaler dans la mer, j'ai tout sauf envie de rire.

.

Je ne peux même pas haïr l'autre.

.

Ca tourne dans ma tête.

C'est comme ça.

Mais...

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi?

.

Et moi, je...

Tu sais, j'ai toujours...

.

Toi.

.

Je te regardais sourire.

Je te regardais te battre.

Je te regardais dormir.

.

Avant que l'autre ne meure, que son cœur explose...

.

C'est contre toi que je voulais me battre, étant gamin.

Pour toi que je m'entraînais.

Toi que je voulais connaître.

A qui je voulais parler.

.

Toi, toi, et juste toi.

.

Et après...

.

C'est avec toi que je voulais partir.

Toi que je voulais à mes côtés dans les ténèbres.

Que je cherchais désespérément.

C'est pour toi que je me suis laissé enfermer dans Kingdom Heart...

Et que je me suis enfoncé profondément, trop, dans le noir.

.

En fait, je ferais n'importe quoi...

.

Pour toi.

.

Tu vois?

Tu le sais, dis?

Que j'aurais tout fait, tout donné.

Je pense que tu le savais.

Avant.

C'était pareil pour toi.

Tu me l'as assez prouvé.

.

Mais...

Maintenant...

Il ne me reste que les souvenirs.

Et il n'y en aura plus de nouveaux.

Parce que...

.

Tu vas bientôt partir.

.

Sora.

.

Tu va oublier, t'oublier, pour être avec lui, comme lui.

.

Mon ami.

.

Tu vas t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, sans un regard en arrière. Tu vas le chercher comme tu nous a cherché, Kairi et moi.

.

Mon frère.

.

Et je ne pourrais que te regarder, sans rien faire, pardonner tout.

.

Haïr tous ceux qui m'entourent, et lui, et l'autre, et toi.

.

Souffrir parce que je sais que tu seras plus heureux à ses côtés.

.

Me taire en te laissant partir.

.

Je

.

Ferais.

.

Tout.

.

Pour.

.

Toi.

.


End file.
